The present invention relates to a freshness keeping cup structure, and more particularly to a cup structure permitting an appropriate amount of liquid contained therein to be dispensed into an upper cup body for drinking.
The conventionally used liquid container is separated from a cup. Therefore, when a user wants to drink a liquid contained in a container, the liquid must be first poured into an additional cup and then the user can drink the liquid. This is inconvenient during travel or a picnic and the liquid is apt to spill out of the cup when the cup is not steadily placed on a stationary table or the like. Therefore, a container equipped with a cup body, having both liquid containing and drinking serving functions is needed. Moreover, such container preferably also has the function of keeping the freshness and warmness of the contained liquid and preventing the same from being oxidized or contaminated by air or dust.